A Long Time Ago
by Gestalt Of The Ghostwind
Summary: Logan's search for his longlost brother takes a new direction after a near fatal car crash points him in a new direction. But is he ready to handle the possible truths of what happened 'A Long Time Ago? Please R, R but above all Enjoy!
1. Ch1 Hints and Allegations

Logan had been walking for hours. His shirt was tied around his head, draped over his shoulders and his sleeveless tee shirt was soaked with sweat.

And still… No one came.

Logan walked, feeling the occasional trickle of sweat flowing down his face.

At least, he thought it was sweat. When he went to wipe at it he saw the color. His 'sweat' was blood red.

"Oh God." He swallowed nervously as he pressed his shirt to his head wound and felt it moisten at the pressure.

"No… You cant do it like this…" He laughed. "You just cant… God… Come on."

The desert spun lazily to the left and then folded itself at a ninety-degree angle to drop Logan Echolls to the desert floor.

He blinked against the harsh sunlight and fought to make shapes out of the inkblot blurs that dotted his vision.

_I'm going to die_… He thought lazily.

_One trip to Me-hi-co too many_… He reasoned.

One wrong turn and the next thing you know you're flying through the air away from a flaming convertible rent-a-wreck!

He laughed at the cartoonish quality of the memory.

_Next time… I'll wear a cape!_

He took two heavy breaths and pushed himself up, fighting slowly to his feet. _No Veronica, no family…_

"This would be a whole lot easier if I had something to live for!" Logan called out to the blistering sun overhead.

"Well then. It's a good thing I happened by." A voice said from over his shoulder.

"What?" Logan spun, startled and shuddered. "Aren't you... _Thumper_?"

"Yeah. That's right." Thumper smirked.

Logan took another few labored breaths and looked around again.

"Everyone… Everyone thinks you're dead." Logan told him. "No one's seen you since… Since…" But he trailed off. "How did you get here? I need help. I can pay you…"

Thumper nodded. "I am dead."

"No, really. I have money. Just get me to an ATM and a doctor and I'll…"

"Dead." Thumper insisted. "DEAD. Get it?"

Logan shook his head. "Why… Why…" He squinted at the sun.

"Hey, you!" Thumper snapped his fingers a few times. "Watch this."

And Thumper leaned down to a rattlesnake that just seemed to appear near Logan's feet.

"Here boy. Come on!" Thumper rolled up his sleeve and exposed his wrist to the snake while making kissing noises.

"Whoa! NO! Man! What are you doing?" Logan grabbed his head tightly in his hands. "Get away, come on man this isn't funny it's…"

But the snake leapt and struck… Or tried to.

Logan watched in awe as the snake passed right through Thumpers wrist and hit the dirt slithering.

"I'm dead." Thumper told him. "And I've got a message for you."

Logan swallowed and coughed at the ache it caused in his parched throat. "A message? I can't imaging it's good news then, hunh? I'm not about to hit the lottery or anything, am I?"

Thumper laughed. "No, it's not that but… I do have a bit of information that may brighten your day."

"Do you have any that could draw rain clouds?" Logan asked, shading his eyes from the sun to focus on Thumper.

"I've got one thing to say and one way to help." Thumper told him. "I'm going to tell you and then, in a few hours, a nice little family will find you out here and carry your rich but back to the road… But you wont live until then if you don't hold out hope for the future."

"What future?" He laughed. "Are you sure you're out here looking for me? Logan Echolls? Because I think there's another guy dying a few miles back over my shoulder there… I wouldn't want you to mix us up or anything."

Thumper looked down and considered his words carefully. "I'm not supposed to tell you this." He said plainly. "But your mom… She wants me to..." 

"Don't you talk about her…" Logan fought to control his rage.

Thumper recoiled slightly but smiled. "It's what they call a… A sensitive subject. I can see that." He said as diplomatically as he could. "But you have to listen… I don't get a lot of chances to look good over here. Most people made up their minds, you know? But helping you helps me, so come on, let me help you out."

"How?" Logan demanded.

"Your mom, I wont mention her again… She wants you to find your brother."

"I tried. Veronica, her father… I got a phone number but…"

But Thumper was shaking his head. "She…" He shook his head. " Listen, come at it from a different angle. Remember when your dad got stabbed at the Christmas party?"

"Yeah." Logan blinked. "How did you know about that?"

"Well, do you remember why she stabbed him?" Thumper asked.

"Sure. He was banging her on the side and…"

Thumper was smiling and nodding. "Sure thing." He said.

"What?" Logan asked, shaking his head.

Thumper smiled. "You've got it." He said.

"All I know is that my Dad liked to bang the help!" He shouted. "How does that help me?"

Thumper smiled.

"Are you telling me to… To look at … The house staff? From… From back then?"

"She says you've got it now." Thumper smiled. "Now get ready… This might be a little rough."

"What might?" Logan shook his head. "What mi…"

But Thumper had raised his hand as though putting it on someone's shoulder. When he did a phantom figure seemed to appear, flickering and wavering in the desert heat it shifted and morphed until it snapped in to focus…

And it was too much for Logan Echolls to handle on top of everything else.

"Mom!" He smiled slyly and bit his lip. "You look great…"

She waved and mouthed the words "I love you!" Yet he could hear no sound. And a cool, smooth darkness was twinkling in around the edges of his vision.

"Me too…" He breathed almost as an after thought as his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell flat on his face.

"Thank you Thumper." Lynn smiled a wide and fabulous grin.

"No problem." He smiled wryly. "Anything to get out of the pit."

And Lynn looked down at her son. "Don't worry sweety… Help is coming." And she blew him a kiss and waved good-bye as the theme song began.

_**A long time ago…**_

_**We used to be friends…**_

_**But I …**_

_**Haven't thought…**_

_**Of you…**_

_**Lately at all…**_


	2. Ch2 Pressed In To Service

Veronica crossed her arms tersely as she sat, strapped in, to Dick Casablancas' passenger side street.

Normally she and Dick graciously ignore each other as much as humanly possible; a condition both seem content to embrace as a lifestyle.

However, when Dick Casablancas appeared at her door with news of Logan's arrival at Neptune Memorial Hospital she reluctantly agreed to go with him. First of all this gave her the benefit of not having to go see Logan alone. But oddly, she found her second reason to be far more compelling…

Dick Casablancas had said 'Please'.

He looked confident now, driving aggressively through the streets, but then she had seen his mask crack and underneath it… Was a man wrapped in pain.

Losing Logan on top of everything else that had happened in his life might just be too much for Dick. Veronica realized, and now she found herself in the car, speeding through the streets but still showing some sign of sober judgement.

"So he wrecked on his way back from Mexico?" Veronica prodded.

"Yeah. I was supposed to go with him but I had to cancel at the last minute. A lawyer needed me to sign some things for my dad." Dick swallowed as though he were confessing his own guilt.

"Don't blame yourself." She laid a hand on his arm. "He didn't have to go alone."

"Yeah… I think he did. He needed to get away." He sighed. "I should have seen it."

"Because of me?" She asked accusingly, withdrawing her hand. "Are you saying he had to leave because of me?"

Dick swallowed and turned to face her. She could see his eyes were swollen and puffy, verging on tears and she realized she had blown it.

It was as obvious as the car, the street, the sky and the wind: He had meant and thought no such thing.

"Because of life Veronica. It gets… cramped. He had to leave because of life. That's all." He looked back to the road and hung a sharp left, cutting off a little green Pinto.

"I'm sorry. Dick. I…"

"I know." He said quickly. "It's okay."

Lamb stood, bouncing on his heels, outside the hospital emergency room.

There was no crime so far as he knew. No law broken, no suspects to suspect. In fact, if there were, his mere presence here would, in the end of all things, probably conceal that fact.

Surely if this were an alcohol related offense he would most certainly simply forget it. Even if the Echolls boy tested positive for marijuana, GHB or a number of other illegal substances… He would have to consider the level of intoxication very carefully before proceeding forward.

The Echolls fortune was a formidable presence in the mind of Sheriff Lamb.

But more than that alone, information was a key commodity in Neptune. And the best information from the top people was always worth having for your own if you were in a position to learn it simply by tipping your hat with your hand on your gun.

An orderly stepped quickly out of the hospital and addressed him. "Sheriff, he's awake again. And stable. He can see you in s few minutes."

"Thank you." Lamb nodded, keeping his serious expression in place.

And the orderly vanished back through the double doors.

Logan Echolls blinked repeatedly. He was awake and aware but sedated against the pain of his newly acquired wound and stitches. His eyes kept glazing over and unfocusing of their own accord. It was quite disturbing to him, as he felt completely clear and sober.

He pressed the phone gingerly to his ear. "I know. I'm still in the ER now. But I need you to do something for me. The people who picked me up… It was a Mexican family. Powder blue V.W. Microbus. The hospital got the father's name… No, I don't have it. Get it from them. Okay."

He took a labored breath. "Now listen… It they have a mortgage, pay it. A car loan, pay it. Student loans… You get the idea. What?" He paused and shook his head. "No, if they're illegal get them visas or citizen ship, even better. What?"

"I'm just saying that they might be hard to find if they were illegal." The voice replied over the line.

"So hire a detective." Logan said, fighting again to focus his eyes. "No, not him. He's for … other kinds of things. Use Veronica's dad for this… So get the number! Sorry, just… It's very important to me."

He listened and nodded. "Sure. Bring a check by and I'll sign it tonight. Okay. Bye."

He hung up as Sheriff Lamb sidled in to the room. "Sounds like someone just won the lotto." He nodded. "I couldn't help but overhear."

Logan forced a smile. "Well, they did save my life. What can I do for you Sheriff?"

Lamb hesitated for a long moment. "I'm just checking up on a serious accident involving one of our more prominent citizens." He said formally with a slight snort afterwards.

"What is it you really want?" Logan asked him blankly.

Lamb stared at him blankly and was surprised at his own reply. "Believe it or not… I was just looking in on you." He spun his hat in his hands idly. "You've had a rough ride… Sometimes from my department. Maybe I think it's my duty to look out for you on occasion to even the score."

"I don't think that's necessary." Logan said with a headshake.

"I never said I cared about what you think." Lamb told him. "I'm just doing my duty as I see it."

"As you see it?"

"Yeah." Lamb met his eyes as he focused them and for a moment everything else dropped away to reveal them as nothing more than two guys in a room.

"You're not a screw up anymore." Lamb told him. "Casablancas, maybe, but not you. What the hell happened out there?"

Logan looked away. "I was speeding back. I got lost, was speeding back and… Just speeding! And something happened, under the hood, some part of the steering. The next thing I knew I saw the sky, then the ground, then the sky and the ground as the car rolled over. Then I was thrown clear."

Lamb nodded. "I won't insult you by telling you to be more careful next time."

"Thanks."

Lamb produced his card. "I don't see any need for any further inquiry. Here's my card in case you need anything."

"Thanks." Logan smiled as Lamb left. _My pockets must look really comfortable… He just wants to climb right in!_

He shook his head and muttered. "Amateur."

As Lamb strode away he saw them. Dick and Veronica were stopped at the front desk.

"I'm sorry. Immediate family only." The nurse told them.

Lamb stepped up. "I think you can make an exception." He told the nurse. "These people are as close to immediate family as he can get. I'll take the responsibility if it becomes an issue." _Or credit if it should arise._

The nurse looked dourly at him but she stood up and motioned to Veronica and Dick. "This way please." was all she said.

"Thanks." Dick told him, looking worried but otherwise oblivious.

"Yeah." Veronica narrowed her eyes at Lamb. "Thanks."


	3. Ch3 Humanity Sparkles

Logan Echolls grinned madly as Veronica and Dick slipped in to the room. Logan threw a big animated wave. "Howdy."

"Dude, what happened?" Dick stepped quickly to his bedside.

"You know how we always rent a beater car to go to Mexico?" He asked (A car you can beat on.)

"Yeah." Dick nodded. "Ever since Troy's car was stolen, but not really…"

"Well, someone else beat on that one before me and it broke when I got it." He let out a rough sigh. "And now I'm stuck here another two days while they finish up my observation period…"

"You're lucky to be alive." Veronica told him.

"Yeah. I know." He whispered softly as though lost in thought until he abruptly announced "I need a soda."

Dick all but jumped. "I've got it man, don't you get up."

Logan scowled at him and so Dick grinned as he headed out in search of a vending machine.

"Veronica, I wanted to talk…"

"Logan, this doesn't change anything…"

"About finding my brother, Veronica…" He tried to meet her eyes but had to settle for closing his own tightly. "Damn meds won't let me focus my eyes."

"Logan, I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"I had a thought… About that night you cleaned us out at poker… The night my father was stabbed." He grimaced because with his eyes closed, he could almost see it all happening again.

"What about it Logan?" She asked.

"He was with the caterer. Because, at some point, she was convenient." He finished at last.

"And so…" She fought to put it all together.

"So, I thought that maybe you could figure out who was convenient around the time my brother was conceived. We know when the company was set up, how long the payments have gone out... I thought you could figure out a birthday estimate and…"

"Right. Sure." The idea seemed almost obvious. "We should have thought of this before."

"Necessity." He said. "You know, the mother of Intuition."

"Invention Logan. Necessity was the mother of Invention."

"So, she got around some. Are you going to help me?"

And for a minute she balked. Was she really ready to be thins close this soon?

"I promise we'll keep it professional." He added. "I just… I need to know. I'm kind of against the whole dying alone scene… on something like general principle!" He shook a bit feeling his temper begin to flare.

"Whoa, whoa… Logan… I'll do it. Don't get so worked up."

"I'm sorry…" He met her eyes for the first time in the whole conversation. "But it's like… the only thing that matters to me right now… And it feels more important than…"

"I think I get it." She told him. And in truth she did. She recognized that look in his eyes. It was the same one in her mirror when she awoke every day just dying to know what had happened to Lilly.

She left the room in a rush. She hadn't expected Logan to look as bad as he did. But more than that she was worried that he had so quickly become wrapped up in the hunt for his brother.

She could understand how it might have motivated him but she had seen Logan get his hopes up before. And this time, she didn't feel like being the person responsible for dashing said hope, once again.

"Hey, V!" Dick smiled as he passed her in the hall. He carried four sodas and his jacket pockets appeared to bulge with potato chips, candy bars, and all manned of hospital patient contraband. "You leaving already?"

"Yeah. I was going to call my dad. Logan's got a case for me."

"Here." He produced his keys. "Just return it like you got it. I can get a cab."

Normally she would have said 'no thanks' but how often do you get to drive a Mazaratti?

"Thanks…" She wrapped her hands carefully around the key.

"I want it back by tomorrow." He told her as he backed down the hall. "And you can't say I never tried to help." He flashed her a smile, spun around and vanished back in to Logan's room.

Veronica blinked twice at the key in her hand as she strode towards the car.

_Either he's really relieved about Logan being okay or…_

But the thought suddenly seemed interrupted by the rev of the engine and the squeal of the tires as she found herself whooping out loud at the speed and agility of the graceful machine.

Keith Mars stood, awestruck, in his driveway. He had just finished washing his car when he looked up to discover his daughter rolling to a stop in Dick's car.

"Honey?" He said. "You know how I feel about counterfeiting!"

She shot him a sideways smile and replied. "It it's still better than hooking and murder then we've got no problems."

"Where's you pick this up?" He shook his head.

"It's Dick Casablancas' car. I think it was Dick Senior's and now it's Dick Junior's. He didn't want to leave me stuck at the hospital so he let me take it home. He wants it back by tomorrow."

"That's uncharacteristically benign of him." Keith eyed the car. "What's the catch?"

"I think he was drunk on relief that Logan was okay." She shrugged. "Dick seems a little lonely lately. I don't think he liked the idea of losing Logan too."

Keith nodded. "Sounds reasonable. Are you going to date him?" He asked bluntly.

"Uh!" She hit her father playfully but firmly. "Uh, god, dad, no!" She hit him a few more times for good measure. "Just for that" She decided. "You don't get to drive the car!"

She whirled away and marched in to the house.

"Aww, honey, come on…" He called after her. "I was only kidding!"


	4. Ch4 Obvious vs Oblivious

Lamb smiled slyly at the envelope. He picked it up, folded it in half and thrust it in to his breast pocket, which he then fastened closed.

"Aren't you going to count it?"

"I think we're beyond that by now." Lamb smiled at the young blonde woman.

"So spill already. I need good Echolls dirt by tomorrow." She announced.

Lamb leaned in and whispered. "He wrecked a rental car in the desert while lost, possibly intoxicated, and once back in town he was receiving hospital guests after hours."

"Okay. Good. I can work with that." She smiled and put on her husky, sultry voice. "I'm glad you're as good as your … reputation, Sheriff Lamb."

He smiled as she sauntered back out the door. "Always a pleasure, Ambrosia!" He called after her.

"How would you know?" He flashed a wink over her shoulder at him. "You haven't had 'the pleasure' yet."

Lamb took a long, slow breath in through his nose. "I do love watching her leave." He said softly. Then he patted his money affectionately, which due to its location, amounted to petting his badge.

"Was he high?" Mac blinked in disbelief.

Veronica laughed. "That's the best explanation yet, but honestly, I have no idea."

"But you've got it until tomorrow?" Mac fought the urge to rub her eyes.

"Yup." Veronica smiled.

Mac swallowed and her eyes appeared glassy.

"You want to drive it, don't you?" Veronica teased.

"Hell yes I want to drive it!" Mac gestured at it. "How can anyone not want to drive it?"

"I know. Its sooo pretty!" Veronica laughed. "I told my dad that he couldn't drive it."

"Why? What could he have done that would be that bad?" Mac fought to look at Veronica but could only look at the car.

"He asked if Dick and I would be dating soon."

Suddenly Mac's eyes darted to Veronica. "Eww!"

"I know."

"No, really. Eww. Eww cubed for that matter. Or, like, Eww to the tenth!"

Veronica laughed. "Yeah, but he's been paying for it ever since. He's being totally nice."

Mac smiled. "Are you going to let him drive it?"

"Yeah, I couldn't say no, not for real. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have to pay."

"That should be on your family crest Veronica; be forewarned – You may have to pay!" Mac sighed. "So, if I buy the mochas do I get to drive down to pick them up?"

"That sounds reasonable." Veronica held out the key.

"And I get to drive home too? Right?" Mac tried, grabbing the key. Veronica refused to let go.

"You can drive it until I'm out of coffee." Veronica decided, still holding on to the key.

"A large it is." Mac decided out loud.

And Veronica let go of the key with a smile and a flourish. "And when we get back – you'll help with Logan's case?"

"You had me at 'That sounds reasonable'!" She announced, bouncing towards the curb.

Dick sat quietly in the chair next to Logan. Logan had been given a pill for pain and had promptly passed out right after.

Dick was just finishing a small bag of Doritoes when he looked at the door, and then again at Logan.

_What's time to a hog?_ Dick wondered and he snatched the remote off Logan's bed and turned on the television. _What… No cable? In a HOSPITAL?_

_Five channels_. He shook his head. _And three are showing golf!_

He looked back at Logan.

Logan's skin was sunburned and swollen. It seemed to hang and bunch on him like cloth on a hanger. Through the redness of the burn you can make out the bruises across his face, neck and hands. The road had grated his forehead when he landed and he was spotted with the bites of various desert insects.

Dick looked at the door for a long moment. Then he pushed his chair back and put his feet up on the edge of Logan's bed. "Dude…" He told him "I have NEVER made you watch _golf_."

And with that he turned up the volume – not that it mattered – because it was golf.

"Stupid sport could be played in a library." Dick crossed his arms indignantly but then found himself lost in the thought of incorporating mini-golf courses in to public libraries.

Meanwhile, just two streets away, his Mazaratti was doing 106 mph in a heavily caffinated dash through the streets to a particularly stirring movement by Bach.


	5. Ch5 The Wheels On The Bus

Dick clicked through the channels and stopped on a weird sight. It was a badly made, British science fiction show – depicting two men playing golf - on an asteroid.

"What the hell?" He whispered, settling in. After a moment he began to laugh softly and before the end of the episode he would be a fan.

Yes, it was true. Dick Casablancas had discovered Red Dwarf.

Keith Mars had jotted down the information rather casually when Logan's lawyer had put him on retainer to find Logan's mystery family.

"Just when you think you know someone." He smiled. He knew that Logan was troubled and that his relationship with Veronica had bee rocky – to say the least at times – but then there was a case like this one; it was one in a billion.

Keith's exact orders were inspiring yet simple: Find these unsuspecting yet deserving people and discover how to reward them with anything they require.

And try as he might, the elder Mars could find very few cases in recent memory that allowed him to be the bearer of such good news.

He had come home for lunch when, much to his chagrin, his daughter showed up in a car that cost as much as the occasional home or tract of mid-west farmland.

And suddenly he found himself picking out clothes when three was a knock on the door.

"Coming! I'm coming!" He called out as he rushed through the house.

He was greeted by Wallace's grin when he opened the door. "Hey, Mr. Mars. Is Veronica home?"

And a light went off in Keith Mars' head. "Great! Wallace! Come and tell me which one looks better." He waved him and all but ran towards his room. "I've got two outfits and I can't decide between them."

"Have you got a date or something?" Wallace asked. "Because I'm not sure…"

"Better!" Keith breathed. "Better. But Wallace… This may be a two man operation."

"Meaning?" He prodded.

"Meaning…" Keith clutched his shirt and looked around. He had several outfits half assembled around the room. "That I think you're going to want in on this."

"On what, exactly?" Wallace eyed him oddly.

"Veronica is driving Dick Casablancas' Mazaratti. She'll have it until tomorrow. Now, if we play our cards right, I'll get a great framed photo – looking sharp – posing with one of my four top dream cars. And you – if you're interested – would have one killer picture for your myspace account, am I right?"

Wallace couldn't help but cut a wide and wonderful smile. "I'll say this for you Mr. Mars, you are ALWAYS lookin' out!"

"Is that a yes?" Keith asked.

"Hell yeah!" Wallace struck a pose. "You put all this next to a Mazaratti? I mean, damn!"

Somewhere an insurance agent stamped a form that denied a claim.

That claim was recorded in a computer which e-mailed the denial to a car rental agency.

The car rental agency then billed the replacement cost for the car to the credit card it was rented on.

Which set off a red flag at the credit card company.

When they called the financial agent to confirm this he questioned the charge. Until, that is, he was told why the claim had been denied in the first place.

Logan Echolls lawyer then sighed, pinched his nose between his eyes to fend off a stress headache and begrudgingly approved the expense of the rental car.

He hung up the phone and took several antacids before picking up the phone again and dialing Logan's private line.

Logan woke up slowly as he heard the talking. It was dick, and he was close.

"Hold on. Hold on. I think he's waking up. Hey Logan, it's your lawyer on your cell. He says it's something about your accident." Dick was cupping the phone in to his hand.

"Sure. Let me see." Logan too the phone. He jolted when he bumped it to his ear. Dick jumped too, it looked painful.

"W-what… ow! What is it?" He asked.

Dick could hear the dull tone of the man's voice but not make out the words.

"Oh hell." Logan shuddered. Yes. Thank you." He closed the phone with a 'snap'.

Logan looked up and met dick's eyes. "They're saying that someone cut through the steering rods on the car. My accident… It wasn't _an accident_."


	6. Ch6 Acts Of Happenstance

Veronica and Mac pulled to a halt in a cloud of laughter and dust.

Had she been looking, Veronica would have easily noticed the person peeking out her window. But she wasn't. And so Mac and Veronica walked in to the room completely unaware of what awaited them.

Keith and Wallace stood before them – dressed to the hilt. After finally selecting outfits they had even given up on the car coming back and had spent the last half an hour striking dramatic poses and taking pictures of each other.

"Who-ho-ho!" Veronica teased. "Hot double date boys?"

"But... well… definitely not dating each other… yet… though… right?" Mac asked and both she and Veronica burst out laughing.

Keith and Wallace exchanged a cool gaze over some tight-lipped smiles before Keith spoke.

"We were just off the find that lucky family that saved Logan's life. Wallace is helping me… And it occurs to me that we could do so much faster in oh, I don't know, a Mazaratti…" He said matter of factly.

Veronica desperately wanted to make a Miami Vice/Crockett and Tubbs joke but couldn't think of one. Instead she simply laughed and tossed him the keys. "I want it back by six." She told him. "We'll need it by then."

Keith's cool and reserved persona shattered in to a mad-grinning-dad-dash out the door with the key only to have him double back in to get the camera.

Wallace followed him slowly in a strut. "Avert your eyes ladies… I'm saving it all for the pho-tos." He beamed.

And somehow both Mac and Veronica both managed to wait for the door to close behind him before bursting out laughing, yet again.

"If they end up wrestling an alligator on the back of a speedboat while taking down a drug runner named Escabar, I'll know for sure that Madison Sinclair was right – Clothes really do make all the difference."

Veronica stared in at her in awe. "Nice burn!" She acknowledged. "What was that, three Miami Vice jokes and a gratis shot at Madison to boot? You should consider creative writing!"

Mac feigned a curtsy with a hint of real blush. "Why thank you very much. It was nothing at all."

"Wallace did look good though, I'll give him that." Veronica smiled, dropping her purse on to the counter.

Mac hesitated but said it anyway. "So did your dad!"

Veronica quivered and pressed her eyes closed. "I know! Just don't make me think about it!"

Mac laughed. "Sorry. But it needed to be said."

"Fine." Veronica decided to change the subject. "Do you think that…"

"Your Dads been working out? Definitely." Mac finished.

"Mac!"

"Sorry, sorry." Mac smiled slyly. "But did you se his butt? I'm sorry but it did not look like Dad-Butt, okay?"

And after a futile moments attempt to hide it, they both collapsed to laughter, yet again.

They had just changed Logan's I.V. and he had passed out again when Dick heard the arguing.

He stood up and headed for the door when he heard the first shot ring out.

As the second and third shots went off he caught sight of a dark-clad form in the hallway, coming towards him, gun drawn.

Dick moved like lightning. His one arm shot out and slammed the heavy wooden door between them as he dove backwards, away from the danger.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he spun, hearing more shots ringing out. He felt the spray of splinters hit him as the door blew apart behind him under the gunfire…

But all he could think of was Logan, drugged, unconscious and unable to react.

He dove forward and forced Logan off the far side of the bed as he threw himself to the floor.

Another bullet fired over Dick's head and he heard the sound of running and screaming in the hall outside.

Dick turned to look and saw the door moving slightly before opening slightly.

Sheriff Lamb leaned in, gun drawn. "Everyone all right?" He looked at Dick.

"I think so. Logan's out cold from the meds."

"Doctor! Doctor!" Lamb called out, before forcing a woman in a white coat through the door. "Check him out. This is room 418. This is who the gunman was after."

Lamb's radio chirped to life and someone reported "All clear."

"Roger that." Lamb replied. "All units stand down, gunman was fled the scene. Gunman has fled the scene."

Dick seemed to float out of his body for a moment as the words went through his head_. This is who the gunman was after…_ He shook his head. "Damn it! Who the hell did he piss off?" He wondered out loud without intending to.

"That's a good question." Lamb told him. "You got any ideas on that front?"

Dick shook his head. "I wish I did. Between the car wreck and now this I think I'm down two pair of shorts, if you know what I mean."

Lamb turned away. Obviously that was more than he needed to know.

"You got here pretty quick." Dick volunteered.

"I was coming to take Mr. Echolls deposition about the car. But this is obviously a dangerous situation. I'll be posting two officers before I leave."

"I'm gonna stay if that's cool." Dick said.

And Lamb was about to blast him and send him home… But he saw Dick's eyes and he could tell – Dick needed this.

"The first time you're underfoot or in the way you're history." Lamb told him harshly. "Understand?"

Dick sat down quickly out of the way. "Honest. I'll be as quiet as a round of golf."

Lamb pinched his nose between his eyes. Somehow, Dick Casablancas always managed to give him a headache.


	7. Ch7 Retrospect

Mac trembled as the information before her became thoughts and ideas that swarmed her and threatened to bury her under their weight.

She punched the control to print it out.

Mac sat in stunned silence.

Veronica slipped in from the kitchen. "We've got celery sticks and carrots with several dipping sauces." She boasted.

Mac looked to the plate. "What exactly turns them from salad dressings in to dipping sauces?"

"Putting them in these tiny little cups, of course." She shot Mac a mock shocked look before pausing to take a good look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Veronica, you know how you always say that its not easy to carry everything you learn around with you?" Mac swallowed. "And I never really believe you?"

"Sure. I guess so." Veronica blinked.

Mac pulled the sheets from the printer and handed them to Veronica. "I'm sorry. You're right. If this means what I think it means then… Then life really is unfair. And everything does just kind of suck… I don't even like showing it to you."

Veronica took a few long, slow breaths. "But… there's a two year gap in the time frame! It couldn't be…"

"Veronica…" Mac swallowed. "It takes two years for…"

"For a newborns body chemistry to stabilize enough for a DNA paternity test." Veronica pressed her eyes closed and exhaled. "This is all circumstantial." She said at last. "There are still plenty of other avenues to explore."

Mac wanted to cry. "Yeah, but none of them look as true as this does right now."

"I know." Veronica breathed. "I just wish I knew how Logan would take it."

"He wasn't the one I was thinking of Veronica." Mac met V's eyes. "Speaking as a child denied the benefits of the family fortune I can honestly say… It's … frustrating. And I know that, by comparison… I had it pretty good."

"Comparatively… We all did I guess." Veronica sighed. "But we're not saying a word about this until I can confirm a few things."

"Right. Mums the word." Mac pursed her lips. "Damn it."

The self-same ideas that had threatened to overwhelm Mac now rocked like an angry sea within Veronica's mind.

_Mac was right. If this is true then life is totally unfair. To everyone. And all the time._

_Damn it was right Mac. How many lives did Aaron Echolls screw up beyond repair?_

At just that moment a demon surprised Aaron from behind. "Hey Aaron."

Aaron jumped. "Oh, hey Dwight."

"Fun trivia fact came up today." Dwight smiled with both rows of teeth. "Guess what?"

"Aaron shrugged. "What?"

"You've destroyed 311 lives beyond repair." Dwight nodded. "It was on the 666 news at 6. The question was submitted by Veronica Mars."

Aaron took a long, slow breath in through his nose. "Of course it was."

"Oh… And her friend Mac called you a bastard." Dwight nodded, just making chitchat.

"I was the ghost of Christmas future for her just this year!" He argued. (In Three Ghosts by this author)

Dwight shrugged something like 400 pounds worth of shoulder. "Well… She's not wrong."

Aaron mulled this for a moment. "Maybe not… But still."

A long silence hung between them for a moment.

"Christmas future?" Dwight said at last, nodding once again. "Sweet gig."

"Yeah. I think we sold it too." Aaron said sincerely. "I think we really helped, you know?"

"I tell you… I get that same feeling at the end of every day." Dwight stretched and grinned. Finally he sighed. "Well, back to work. Most of these folks won't torture themselves!"

Aaron smiled. "Later Dwight! My best to Carol!"

"Will do!" Came the jovial reply. "Will do!"

Aaron waved after him. "Sweet kids." He decided at last with a nod. "Good people."

Keith walked in, shaking his head sadly.

"Dad, you look too good to look so sad. What's wrong?" She abruptly caught herself. "It's not… red eye? Is it? I know it ruins thousands of pictures every year. You're not alone."

"No, no, the pictures came out great." He began unloading his pockets on to the table. "It's Logan's mystery family."

"Lot of that going around." Mac muttered under her breath.

Keith ignored it but filed it away for later digestion. "I think they're illegal. People keep giving me the run around." He sighed. "Once a cop always a cop and these people… they're afraid of the cops."

Mac could almost see the wheels turning in Veronica's mind.

"Sooo… what you really need is like… A criminal? Maybe a bilingual one with, oh, I don't know… His weight in street cred?"

"Veronica, I told you! We cant…"

"I'm not talking about bringing him on full time! I know we tried that! But Dad, come on! You could go with him and keep him in line! Come on! Giving money to an underprivileged family? Do you really think anyone would try harder to make that happen than Weevil?"

Keith Mars exhaled slowly. "You're both annoying and persuasive when you're right."

"I know. People find that both endearing and charming about me."

"They do?" Mac asked, actually shocked and choking on the words.

"They most certainly do!" Veronica smiled. "But only in retrospect."


	8. Ch8 Twilight Shadows

Eli smiled sheepishly at Keith Mars. Every moment spent in the company of the former sheriff made him rife with either amusement at the circumstance or guilt of the past. Today it was amusement.

"How did it go?" Keith asked, trying not to take Eli's sly smile personally.

"Pretty good. They do know them. They were here. Miranda and Antonio – Plus rug-rats."

Keith shook his head. "I couldn't even talk to this guy. None of my high school Spanish worked."

Weevil laughed. "Umm... How to say it… This guy… He didn't speak Spanish. He just pretended he couldn't speak English to avoid talking to you. He's actually heavy Italian and originally from New York."

"That explains the Met's poster and the stuffed manacottis." Keith nodded.

"Well, I gave him your card. I told him that Logan is alive, well, rich and looking to reward. I get the impression this guy is going to get the word out." Eli shrugged.

Keith Mars smiled at Eli Navarro. "I like your moxy kid."

Eli paused. "This is that old timey detective banter thing that you do with Veronica, isn't it?"

Keith blushed a bit and went to speak but Eli interrupted him. "Hold on, I can do this…" He grinned.

"Lay it on me." Keith decided.

"I think this palooka is fixin' to sing like a canary and by the time he's done we'll be hip deep in pinaitas."

Keith eyed him for a long moment. "That was really good."

"Thanks." Weevil glanced back out to the road before them. "It was my first time."

"I'm telling you – I haven't pissed off anyone this bad! I swear it, not now, not ever… Maybe… Well… NO! No one's wanted me dead for a long time. No one I can think of!"

"Please." The nurse said to Lamb. "He needs his rest. He shouldn't get so worked up."

"I know it's frustrating." Lamb told him "But there's no need to get excited. We'll handle this."

"Okay." Logan nodded. "Fine. Just… Handle it."

Dick Met Lambs eyes and tipped his head towards the door.

Lamb gave a half nod.

"I need to hit the head. I shall return." Dick slipped out the door.

"I'm leaving people in place. We'll be back in touch." Lamb told him, turning to follow.

Dick was waiting in the hall. "Logan's got a half brother out there somewhere. One his father's lawyers pay for."

"What?" Lamb shook his head slightly.

"Well, I was just thinking… If something happened to Logan his money would still go to family, right?" Dick swallowed.

"I should write down the date and time Casablancas. You might have just had your first good idea." Lamb considered. "His sister Trina… How is she set for cash?"

"Half the fortune, split down the middle from what I know." Dick volunteered. "And it's tied up with lawyers because she's such a flake and all. So she shouldn't be broke yet."

Lamb nodded. "Interesting. Thanks." He put a toothpick in his mouth and headed down the hall.

Dick walked briskly past him and ducked in to the bathroom.

Lamb laughed at him as he went.

Dick swallowed as he vanished through the door. _I know he thinks I'm a joke. Rich-boy with the criminal family… But damn! How bad does it have to be for ME to be the voice of reason?_ And Dick shuddered just a bit at the thought.

Then he peed.

Mac sat with her face in her hands.

"So, what do we know for certain?" Veronica asked out loud.

"Aaron Echolls had another son." Mac began, raising her head. "Money is sent, by arrangement, through the Aaron's Kids front company for the child."

"It's supposed to be for the child... I suppose… But what if it's not? What if it's just hush money?" She wondered.

"Eww!" Mac shuddered.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"I think you're right." Mac said hesitantly. "I think… Maybe Aaron's Kids… Weren't his children but… Like Woody Goodmans kids… The ones he molested."

Veronica's world seemed to shrink away for a second. "Oh my god! Lilly was…"

"One of Aaron's Kids." Mac finished. "That's it, isn't it? The final thing that makes it true?"

"It could be…" Veronica shook her head. "It makes perfect sense so far… I just… I didn't want to have to press this issue."

"You wanted to be wrong before now, didn't you?" Mac asked. "And now you just have to go ahead anyway…"

"Where angels fear to tread." Veronica nodded. "Yep. That's the job."

"So you're going to use cunning and deceit to ferret out the truth and then tell Logan?" Mac swallowed. "And then he gets to do whatever he wants to with the information, right?"

Veronica lowered herself back in to the chair. "Welcome to my world." She said, her voice betraying the weight of her words.

"Veronica… If I had never hired you to find out about my parents… And you had come across that information anyway… Would you have told me?"

Veronica's chin quivered. "Mac…" A tear rolled down her face. "That's not fair."

"No, really." Mac assured her. "It's fine with me either way, but… would you have told me?"

Veronica shook her head. "No. I wouldn't have told you. I couldn't threaten your family and …" Her face broke in sadness and she had to turn to wipe her eyes.

"And you would have been right." Mac told her. "Not to take the risk with someone else's life."

Veronica sniffed once and wiped her eyes again. "But if this is true… It's different." Her words threatened to catch in her throat. "When I thought I might be entitled to a share of the Kane fortune I know what I thought justice looked like…"

"Veronica… Do you think it's true? Do you think that Aaron Echolls had sex with the housekeeper, arranged a deal to pay her off…"

"And then hired her mother when she ran off with the money and left his son on the wrong side of Neptune?" Veronica finished. "True… I don't know if it's true. Maybe the tax receipts are misleading but… Weevil's mother did work there for just two weeks and then his grandmother took over the job."

"And she got a substantial raise in pay at virtually the same time that the Aaron's Kids fund began paying out its larger payments – after the paternity could be tested." Mac nodded. "So, what… do we get Weevil to take a DNA test or something?"

Veronica chuckled lightly, still wiping her eyes. "I thought we could start by asking Weevil about his mother, or maybe asking his Grandmother. I met her once."

"Can I go with you?" Mac asked. "I don't know why but… I feel really connected to this case. I just… really want to know what happens next."

Veronica nodded. "In for a penny, in for a pound?"

Mac nodded. "Something like that."

Veronica stared at her almost sadly.

"What is it?" Mac asked.

"It's just that… That's how it starts. A case sucks you up and the next thing you know, this morbid fascination with secrets becomes your life Mac…"

"It's not the fascination that's morbid Veronica. It's the secrets." Mac nodded. "Trust me."

Veronica blinked and felt herself go both cold and numb.

She had never really thought of it that way before.


	9. Ch9 In Mid Remember

"What?" Logan asked again before bursting out laughing.

Dick couldn't help but smile. "Yeah dude, someone shot up the room, the cops were here and everything."

"When?" Logan beamed, looking around the room.

Dick laughed. "Today, an hour ago… Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm awesome man. I'm ready for some jet-skiing this weekend." He nodded sharply while revving an imaginary jet-ski before him.

Dick leaned over and pushed the nurse call button. "Dude, you're in the hospital. You just wrecked a car."

Logan looked at him in a mirthful disbelief for a very long moment before replying "What?" And breaking off in to a mild fit of laughter. "When?"

The nurse appeared in the door.

Dick caught her attention. "He's freaking out or something. He cant remember anything…"

The nurse looked at his chart. "Oh, you're right. Someone started him on a new pain med and didn't cancel the old one. He's probably flying!"

They both looked at Logan who laughed at them in return before asking "What? What is it?"

Dick sighed.

Logan burst out laughing but reigned it in. "Sorry." He said, finally stopping. And it looked like a thought occurred to him and he wanted to speak. They listened intently.

Logan looked considerate and glanced between them before asking "What?" As thought he just hadn't heard them.

Dick looked at the nurse. "Can I get medicated like that for my birthday?"

She smiled. "It looks comfortable, doesn't it?" She sighed. "Good catch by the way. He would have gotten really sick on his next medication by that chart."

"Oh, good then." Dick nodded despite the deepening chasm opening in the pit of his stomach. _It's happening again… People are dumping important things in my hands…_

"Good looking out for your friend." She smiled. "He owes you one."

Logan looked at her and smiled. "What?" He asked innocently before bursting out laughing again.

Dick sat down and smiled at the nurse. "Thanks."

"No problem honey." She tucked Logan in slightly before leaving.

As she slipped out she heard Dick chuckle before asking "Guess what?"

"What?" Logan replied enthusiastically.

Dick laughed pretty hard. "No, guess what."

"What?!?" Logan demanded.

And Dick laughed again.

Lamb could tell that this envelope was thicker than the last one.

Ambrosia smiled eagerly as she watched the envelope vanish in to his pocket.

"There was an attempt on Logan Echolls life tonight. Very brazen, right in the hospital. Looks like he's got a stalker… or worse."

"Worse?" She asked with a hint of raised eyebrow.

"He has an unknown, long lost half brother who may be due to inherit everything in the event of Logan's death." Lamb finished.

"Oh, that is juicy." She beamed. "So, tell me about the incident at the hospital… Any witnesses or leads?"

"Dick Casablancas was in the room with Logan, probably saved his life by shoving him off the bed when the shooting started. The staff all had the same description. Small, dressed in black, fast. Wearing a ski mask."

She nodded, making a few notes.

"Time to die." Lamb said.

"What?" Ambrosia looked confused.

"That's what the gunman said to the orderly. He took aim, said Time to die, the orderly turned his head and closed his eyes. And the gunman escaped."

"He didn't shoot?" Ambrosia asked, sounding shocked.

"No. Some kind of mind game I think…"

"Severe." Ambrosia said, her head bobbing vacuously on a two count. "Totally severe."

"Yeah." Lamb agreed, annoyed by her simple mind. "Totally."

"Of course I remember you girl, now come on in here." Eli's grandmother smiled widely. "You'll have to excuse me not getting up or shaking hands. I'm afraid my eyesight is, well… gone."

"I'm so sorry." Veronica sighed.

"No need girl. Now tell me… Is my Eli really keeping his nose clean out there at that college?" She asked, interested.

"Yeah. He really is." Veronica smiled. "You should be very proud of the way he's turned his life around."

"I am girl. I just wish I could see it for myself." She shrugged. "But I'm sure that's not what you came to talk about."

"No." Veronica agreed. "My friend Mac and I… Well, we were curious. About Eli's mother."

The old woman shuddered uncomfortably. "Oh. I thought we'd have a nice talk. But I guess we can do this instead." She sniffed and they could tell she was tearing up. "I swear… That girl saw wealth and privilege and she went after it. Enough money can ruin anyone! I swear it!"

Mac swallowed. "Is that what happened? Did she come in to some money?" She ventured.

"She did. She got some money from Eli's father and vanished with it. Left him here, hungry and in rags while she …" But she couldn't continue.

Veronica took the old woman's hand in her own. "Mrs. Navarro… Do you know who Eli's father is?"

She shook her head dejectedly. "She'd never tell me. But it was someone. One of those rich men she met at that damn Echolls house… Not that I should complain. They put food on the table in this house for a long time…" She wiped her eyes.

Mac bit her lip and Veronica couldn't help but notice the nervousness in her posture and expression.

"What is it Mac?" V asked finally.

"Mrs. Navarro?" Mac swallowed. "Did anyone from the Echolls house ever come by, or pay any particular attention to Eli?"

Mrs. Navarro paused. "Why… only Lynn Echolls. She hired me. Good woman. I never got along with the Mister, but she was a nice lady."

Memories flickered through Veronica's mind. "Yeah. You're right. She was."

"How did she show an interest in Eli?" Mac pressed.

"If she ever got mad at me she would always count to ten and then ask about Eli. Then, it was like it never happened and we would go about our day." She shrugged. "Like I said, she was sweet."

"Yeah." Mac's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Veronica. "Sweet."


	10. Ch10 Laughter and Tears

Lynn smiled down from heaven upon Mac and Veronica as they left the blind woman's home.

"That Mac is a smart one." Lynn beamed.

Felix Tombs cocked his head as he wandered up. "She is?"

"She's figured it out, I think…" Lynn narrowed her eyes.

"Figured what out, exactly?" Felix shrugged.

"That Aaron's Kids was set up by Aaron to pay off his … indiscretions. But that it was up to me to make sure that no one went hungry." Lynn nodded. "It's not the sort of thing everyone would understand…"

Felix nodded. "I get it." He met Lynn's eyes. "You classy ladies got mad respect for each other. It makes sense."

Lynn smiled again, honestly at the dead PCHer. "Why thank you for the compliment." She said graciously.

"You're always welcome Mrs. Echolls." He smiled warmly.

"Hey!" Cyrus O'Dell came up from behind Lynn and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in close. "You're not flirting with my new girl, are you Felix?" He asked, swaying gently in time with Lynn.

"Maybe a little." Felix admitted, causing Lynn to blush. "But come on, look at her!"

"Believe me." Cyrus told him. "I've looked."

Lynn giggled. "I swear. Heaven is going to the dogs!"

"Woof, woof." Cyrus whispered playfully in her ear. "Woof, woof."

Mac smiled slyly as they drove through town. "Eli Echolls." She said, rolling the words around in her mouth to see how they sounded.

"Ah! I know!" Veronica breathed in deeply. "It's like some sort of…"

"Emotional A-bomb." Mac finished.

"Exactly. But in this case everyone's finger is somehow on the button!" She shook her head and drove aggressively.

"It opens all sorts of issues; money, family…" Mac began.

"Lilly!" Veronica shook her head. "Talk about keeping it in the family!"

Felix laughed up in heaven and everyone looked at him.

"What?" He asked. "It was funny!"

"Veronica!" Mac's jaw gaped.

Veronica smirked, undaunted. "Lilly would have laughed." She said forgivingly.

"See!" Felix said, gesturing from on high. "It was funny!"

A large section of heaven groaned softly and shook its head.

Mac smirked slowly but surely. "So maybe it wouldn't be out of line to call it the Echolls Family Tri-Fecta? Or said that it gave a whole new meaning to 'family jewels'?"

And Veronica burst out laughing despite her best efforts not to.

Dick sat shaking in the hall. He had awoken quickly in the chair and left the room to avoid waking Logan.

He dropped his head in to his hands and rubbed his eyes.

"Bad dream?" A gentle little voice asked him.

Dick was startled and looked up to find a little boy of no more than nine standing before him in a hospital gown. "What?" Dick asked him.

"Did you have a bad dream too?" The little boy asked. "I was dreaming about spiders." He shivered on the word 'spiders' and Dick gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Actually… I was dreaming about my little brother." Dick said plainly.

"Is he gonna be okay?" The boy looked in to Logan's room with a very adult look of concern.

"Oh, no. He's not my brother. Just my friend." Dick said.

"Could have fooled me." The little boy said. "You've been here all night. Mostly only family does that."

Dick looked thought fully at the little boy. "How did you know that?"

"I live here now." The little boy told him grimly. "Until…"

"Oh." Dick suddenly felt the weight of the situation descend upon him. This little boy before him was never going home – and now they both knew it.

Dick swallowed. "My brother's name was Cassidy." He told the little boy. "He was… real sick. For a long time."

The little boy nodded, hanging on Dick's every word.

"And… I didn't know it for a long time. Or how to help him… I thought… I thought I was a good brother you know, but…maybe I could have… been …better, or… " Dick sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

The little boy bit his lip and reached out to pet Dick on the knee while he sat there.

"I'm sorry." Dick said. "I don't mean to worry you, little guy." He forced himself to smile.

"What's your name?" The little boy asked.

"Dick." Dick replied. "What's yours?"

"Andy." The little boy replied his own eyes beginning to mist over with tears.

Dick's expression began to break as he saw that Andy was about to cry. "Oh, don't…"

Andy smiled and a tear rolled down his face. "When I get there… I can tell him that you miss him... If you want." He offered.

And Dick wasn't sure how it happened but he then found himself on his knees, in the middle of the night, in a hospital hallway hugging a strange young boy who was about to die.


	11. Ch11 Night Owls and Early Birds

Keith Mars shook his head. "So when you suggested I use Weevil to track these people down…"

Veronica bit her lip in hopes he would understand. "I was really thought that maybe I could feel him out about Logan's other case."

Keith shook his head. "You're a hustler kid, strait and simple."

She nodded. "I know. It's genetic." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Alright. I suppose I can take him out again tomorrow and see what comes of it." Keith sighed. "How sure of this are you Veronica?"

"Mac's almost convinced." Veronica shrugged. "I'm still on the fence, or in disbelief… Or something."

Keith nodded. "I understand. It's an 'or something' kind of situation. Poor Eli." Then he smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" Veronica shook her head.

"I was imagining the Echolls Family Thanksgiving 20 years from now." Keith chuckled and loosened his tie. "I bet they'd have great stories!"

"Oh, like how Weevil burnt down Logan's house, or how Logan evicted his own blind… step… grandmother… in-law… Or something."

Keith nodded. "And those are only the stories we know about!"

"Tell me about it!" Thumper shook his astral head in disbelief and several demons chuckled.

Veronica sighed. "Unfortunately… I have no idea how to predict Logan's reaction to this right now."

"He's the one looking. He's most likely going to be the happier of the two. That's almost always the case. I'd be more concerned about Eli… I'm not sure that this information, on it's own, benefits him…" Keith looked lost in thought. "I suppose it's possible… Aaron always did tan nice…" He shrugged.

"Well, Logan and Weevil sure did have their moments, both good and bad." She shrugged hopefully. "Like any family?"

Keith smiled at his daughter – the cynical optimist. "Or something." He told her with a shrug.

Meanwhile, all across Neptune alarm clocks were going off.

People were rising from their beds to their cars and their bike and meeting the trucks that would deliver the morning news.

Passels of papers poured out of trucks to be refolded and hauled through the dark and empty streets of Neptune where they landed with a pitter-patter, like that of falling rain.

One lone figure stopped outside the Mars house.

He was 14, tired and just starting his route. But he took a moment to himself.

He took three long breaths as he stared at Dick's Mazaratti in their driveway.

"Freakin' sweet." He decided at last. "Totally freakin' sweet."

And then he peddled on.

Just then very tiny poodle then ran up, hiked its leg on Dick's tire and peed.

Across town a case opened with a 'click' as the breeze stirred.

The contents gleamed menacingly.

Piece by piece, function was determined by form.

Like all professional tools… this gun was a work of art.

It moved in a fluid mechanical precision as the shell found it's home in the chamber.

Heat vision goggles lowered over a pair of steely eyes.

Muscles tightened and a jaw clenched.

The sniper took aim of the glowing figures below; blissfully unaware, inside the hospital walls.

Leather gloves flexed on the weapon and then… squeezed the trigger.

The bullet made its angry leap from the distant rooftop and across the quad.

It impacted the wall and decimated its way through without delay.

Dick's eyes fluttered open to the sight of smoke settling around the room. People rushed from every direction.

Logan blinked at him through the darkness. "Dude, what the…"

Dick went to move but hurt. A nurse threw open the door and turned on the lights. She was flanked by Lamb's deputies.

"Dude… I…" Dick quivered in his seat. He looked up and met Logan's eyes, cupping his shoulder. "I've been shot!"

Outside the wind blew again but the gun, the assassin and all traces of them were already gone…


	12. Ch12 Illumination Part 1

"Oh my god!" Veronica stared at the newspaper in disbelief.

"I know!" Keith shook his head.

"What? Were we totally distracted by the car or something?" Veronica asked as she took in the account of the first shooting at the hospital.

"_Maybe_ this is why we can't have nice things…" Keith smiled slightly. "But more to the point, why didn't anyone call us?"

Veronica shook her head. "It's Logan. I swear he's obsessive-compulsive or something. He's not about to pull us off these two back-burner cases for his possibly fatal and obviously time sensitive case. That would make too much sense in the real world. In Logan-Land it's more important to die trying…" She felt the tears well up but she refused to cry.

Keith pursed his lips then rubbed his eyes. "You know… I guess… I wouldn't tell you either."

"What?" She shook off the angst in favor of outrage almost immediately.

"No. If someone was trying to kill me… I'd probably want you as far away as possible… Under guard. In a bunker."

"Dad!" She almost smiled.

"With Back-Up."

"Dad." She said dismissively.

"Wallace and Eli." He continued.

She stopped and looked at him.

"Maybe some Marines." He shrugged and began to smile bit.

"Yeah… Marines are hot." She announced slyly.

"So we nix the Marines." He said quickly. "I wasn't committed."

"Ah! I see how it is!" She said softly. "Just sit in my bunker, pet my dog and practice my clever banter."

"What more could a young girl want?" He asked, spreading his arms wide.

_Just her father and maybe a boyfriend…_ Veronica smiled at him in return. She tossed her hair in a mockery of the sultry temptresses of the black and white era of film. "Maybe she'd want you to… You know… Send in the Ma-rines."

The smile dropped from Keith Mars's face.

Veronica could tell she'd weirded him out. _Okay, not something you joke about in front of Dad… File that away for later_. "Dad…"

"You're grounded." He told her.

She laughed. "Dad…"

"Seriously. You're never leaving the house again. You're home now. Here. Here is now the bunker."

She shook her head and walked off to get her coffee.

"I'm serious!" He called after her. "Back-Up's already here."

She laughed again.

Keith shook his head and muttered under his breath. "I'll give her 'send in the Marines'…"

Ambrosia opened the paper with a smile.

Of course she'd known what would be there. She did write it after all.

She admired her headline on the way back to her kitchen table.

She poured a cup of coffee and buttered some toast.

She checked her e-mail and smiled at all the compliments of the Logan Echolls Stalker article.

News services would pick it up by noon. Various reporters would now follow up and by tonight it would be worked in to monologues on Conan, Leno and various others.

_Hopefully it's over_. She told herself. _Hopefully he's dead by now and this madness can end._

She yawned. She hadn't had much time for sleep lately.

If not… If he's still alive… I'll only have one more shot before a million people are asking a million questions…

And with little further ado she broke down her rifle from last night and cleaned ever piece thoroughly as she placed it back in its case.

She loved a precision piece of equipment.

When she was done she picked up her phone. It was a dark, sleek, black thing that looked dangerous in her hands.

She dialed slowly, savoring the moment before dumbing herself down to speak in a bubbly tone. "Hey there Sheriff, it's Ambrosia." She told the machine on the other end. "I'd like to take you out to lunch today. My treat. Call me."


	13. Ch13 Illumination Part 2

Weevil grinned when he heard the paper hit his front door. He was rather tired, rather pleased with himself, and rather drunk.

He staggered across the small efficiency room and belched out loud.

"Excuse me." He said politely to himself.

"Don't mention it." He replied with a wave.

The door opened to reveal the beginnings of sunrise. He shielded his eyes. "Yo, it's too early for this!" He told the gentle golden morning.

A few birds tweeted in disagreement.

"Stuff it." He told them plainly before pausing to smile as they chirped on.

He scooped up the paper and closed the door.

The paper seemed to unfold itself before him.

"Damn!!!" He shook his head. "Just what this town needs. Another Echolls!"

Eli shook his head and began to read. "Two attempts… That's dedication." He decided.

"I suppose it's not all bad… Maybe this one will bump off the other one and we'll keep the status quo…" He shrugged on his way back to the table. "I tell you though… Some of these rich families… They're messed up!"

And with that he sank down in to his chair, put his head on the table and passed clean out on his face.

Melvin Pierce was a nervous little man who jumped every time Logan spoke. Logan terrified him. Formerly Aaron had terrified him but now, under the impression that Logan Killed Aaron, Logan terrified him. Melvin would be happy twenty four hours a day, seven days a week if he thought that he wold never have to deal with Logan Echolls again.

Unfortunately for Mr. Pierce, he was Logan's Lawyer.

He wrung his hands as he pressed down the hospital hallway, the morning newspaper tucked under his arm. Mr. Echolls isn't going to like this…

He stepped in to the room and stopped, stumped and confused.

Logan eyed Dick over his cards. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Logan told him.

Dick smiled knowingly. "Then bring it on. I may only have one good arm but that's all it takes for one good hand…" He nodded several times before proceeding. "To beat you down."

"One good arm, one good hand, one subtle joke. I like it." Logan told him.

"So make your move." Dick told him.

"Um… Mr. Echolls…" Mr. Pierce interrupted.

"Wait in the hall and don't come in until Veronica arrives." Logan told him, eyeing his cards intently.

"Yes sir." He stepped quickly out the door.

"Have you got any threes?" Logan asked at last.

"Go fish dude! Go fish!" Dick replied.

Andy, sitting between them and eyeing his own cards smiled wide and laughed.

Mr. Pierce stood dejectedly in the hall.

A large nurse walked by and eyed him.

"I'm… I'm waiting on someone." He volunteered, flashing an overly friendly smile.

"Um-Hmm." She said as though she didn't believe him.

"Got any sixes?" Andy asked.

"Oh, man!" Logan shook his head. "I should stick to poker! If we were playing for money I'd be down like $300 by now."

Dick shook his head. "What do you mean 'if'?"

Andy barked out a giggle.

Melvin nodded then let out a gentle sigh. It looked like it was going to be one of 'those' days.


	14. Ch14 Illumination Part 3

"Logan sure can be a pain." Veronica smiled.

"I wouldn't dare disagree with you." Melvin smiled as he passed her the files. "This is everything we have on record concerning Aaron's Kids."

"Wow. Okay. It's more than I thought." She took the unwieldy stack from him.

He swallowed nervously. "It's not my place to say but… There's too much money involved here."

"Not when you consider the size of the Echolls fortune." Veronica smiled.

"Oh, no… That's not what I meant. I reviewed some of the information as I gathered it. And like I said, it's not my place but… I'd check out the financial ratio – money in to the program and money out…"

"What are you saying?" Veronica eyed him.

"You are only looking for one… One Echolls, correct?"

Veronica nodded slowly, dumbfounded.

"Then you might find yourself wondering why A.K. Corp is currently funding three accounts."

"Three?" She couldn't believe her ears. "As in three additional… Echolls?"

"Possibly. If I was reading that right. I'm sure you're as good as Mr. Logan says you are – so this is really your field but… In my humble opinion, yes."

Veronica paused. "Logan says I'm good?"

Melvin smiled. "I believe his exact words were 'Most likely to blackmail a future U.S. president'."

Inside the hospital room Dick fumbled playfully with his car key.

Logan met his eyes from across the room. "So you just… Lent Veronica your car?" Logan asked.

Dick nodded kind of numbly. "I know… I gave you a hard time about driving it… I'm sorry about that. I was earning my name, you know?"

Logan smiled slightly despite himself.

"Besides, she came with me. I didn't want to leave her stuck here and… I well…" He shrugged. "I knew I wasn't leaving."

Logan paused.

"You know?" Dick continued. "Someone should be there to do that kind of stuff when you end up in the hospital."

"Who… Who did it for you?" Logan shrugged uncomfortably.

Dick grinned wide. "Two HOT nurses! It was kind of nice."

Logan grinned wide at him. "Rough life."

"The roughest. Besides. Andy put in a good word for me. Little guy's got a lot of pull around here."

Weevil had showered quickly and thrown on his last clean set of clothes as Keith was knocking on the door.

"Just a minute." Weevil called out, slapping on a little after-shave.

Keith took a deep breath in through his nose. He wasn't sure how he was going to make his errands today last long enough to get good and close to Eli Navarro.

"Come on Keith… You've spent as much time with this guy as anyone else you know…" He considered that for a moment. "That's kind of scary." He admitted.

Weevil opened the door with a bit of a smile.

"Are you ready to find some people?" Keith asked. "Because I have donuts for anyone who'll help me look."

Eli laughed. "Hey, I like the idea of lifting Logan Echolls money to help out some good folks. If donuts should be my reward then I figure, so be it."

Keith smiled. "I take it you're not a big fan of Logan Echolls?"

Eli shook his head. "I try not to hold his dad against him… But I tell you… I know he and Veronica are on-again, off-again but…"

Keith felt a prickle on the back of his neck. "What is it?"

Eli looked away before meeting Keith's eyes. "I think he used to hit Lilly." He looked away again. "And some things are just… Unforgivable."

Keith blinked a few times, recalling all the moments he felt he had to physically restrain Logan. Finally he replied. "For two people who have our differences… We sure do agree a lot."

Eli smiled. "A little scary, isn't it?"

Keith nodded sharply and pointed at Eli. "Yes! I was just thinking the same thing. Got your coat? We've got to go."


	15. Ch15 Family Ties

Ambrosia smiled coyly at Lamb despite her anger. "So this… _Dick_ Casablancas… He was shot in the _arm_?"

Lamb nodded. "Not life threatening or anything. Looks like someone targeted them through the wall with a thermal scope or something. Dick was sleeping in the chair with his head on his shoulder. Could have been worse."

_Damn it!_ "It certainly sounds like it." She smiled and screamed inside.

"Well, I've got to go." Lamb looked at his watch. "Murderous siblings don't catch themselves."

"I've got to fly too." She shook her head distractedly. "A million things to do and no time to do it all."

Lamb smiled and walked on, his left breast pocket bulging.

Ambrosia's mask broke away and she was consumed with troubles. _Damn it! How can this still be happening? What does it take to kill you?_

She took a deep breath and with it came clarity. She knew what she had to do.

A recipe fell through her head_. One part plastic explosive, plus one part detonator, wrap nicely and address promptly…_ Then she laughed out loud_. Tomorrow it'll hit the papers. Logan Echolls and friend killed by mail bomb! _She laughed again. _God, I love getting the scoop on a story!_

"Dick Casablancas… You wont know what hit you!" She vowed. And she scurried off to do the dirty deed.

Dick shook his head at the newspaper headlines. "You sure you don't know this Ambrosia chick?" He asked again. "Because she definitely reads like a woman scorned."

"It's been a while since I scorned anyone." Logan volunteered barely opening his eyes. "And the name does _not_ ring a bell."

Dick paused for a moment and for only the second time in their friendship, Logan caught Dick looking thoughtful.

"I wish I could have made the Mexico trip." Dick said at last. "I wanted to, meant to… I could definitely live without the crashing and all… But I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"Yeah." Logan eyed him oddly. "It's not a problem man. Probably worked out for the best anyway… Sorry I got you shot."

"Bound to happen." Dick volunteered quickly.

Logan laughed. "Damn it man, that's a scary thought."

"I'd shrug if I could." Dick nodded instead. "But it's kind of amazing it hasn't happened already."

Logan thought about it…. Then about Lilly. "Yeah. I guess it is."

"Nothing but a thing." Dick told him. "The way I see it we're shoe-ins for heaven… So long as it's graded on a family curve."

Logan barked out a laugh.

"See? We're in." Dick grinned.

"You're really liking those pain pills, aren't you?" Logan nodded at him.

Dick laughed at being caught. "I suppose so…" He pawed at his pocked. "Want one?"

"No thanks man." Logan chuckled. "Maybe later."

"I'll save you one." Dick nodded happily.

"Stop the car." Eli said bluntly.

"What?" Keith looked at him.

"I just figured this out. All of it. Stop the car."

Keith did as he was told and Eli stepped out of the car and began storming away.

Keith locked it and followed. "Come on, Eli… What is it?"

"Was there even a family?" Weevil demanded. "Was there even an accident?"

Keith realized suddenly that somehow, Eli had gotten one step ahead of him. "Yes. To both." He paused, trying to meet Weevils eyes and read his intentions as though he would a wild animals.

"But what this is really about is whose been shootin' at your boy! Isn't it?" Weevil demanded loudly. "I read the paper this morning Sheriff! And I have to ask myself… Why the sudden interest in my mother? My past? In me? Hunh? And then I read about Logan's long lost brother… The son of a cleaning woman? So what was it, hunh? You trying to see if I'm after him?"

"No, Eli, it wasn't like that." Keith shook his head.

"Then how was it? Was it like – Veronica's been snooping through my place while you've got me out here on a B.S. mission to find this family?"

"No!" Keith paused. "Actually… I don't know. You know Veronica." He shrugged. "But you've got to know that… Neither of us are out to try to hurt anybody."

Weevil's chin quivered and Keith couldn't tell if it was from pain or rage. "But it happens anyway, don't it Sheriff."

Keith dropped his head and went to apologize. But with only the faintest of sounds Weevil had turned and ran. By the time Keith looked up… He was gone.

Mac felt the weight on her chest. It kept her from breathing properly.

She carried the print-outs in to the Mars Agency.

Veronica could tell by the expression on her face that it was something major.

"Mac. Come sit down. You don't look so good."

Mac lowered herself in to her seat. "Veronica…"

"What is it?" V breathed in a whisper.

"Aaron Echolls second child…" She handed Veronica the files. "It's a girl."


	16. Ch16 Enough To Be Dangerous

Keith hit the speed dial and swore when Veronica's phone went strait to voicemail. He plunged headlong in to the message. "Honey, I blew it. Weevil is… upset. I don't know how he figured me out Veronica. Just… Call me when you get this."

He hung up the phone and shook his head sadly. For some reason he felt like the only man in the city who knew Godzilla was coming.

The phone rang back right away.

"Hey Dad. I was on the other line." She said happily.

"I'm sorry honey. I lost Weevil. He figured it out. Something about what was in the paper this morning, I don't know…"

"Whoa… What do you mean you lost him?" She blinked twice.

"Lost who?" Mac asked.

Veronica mouthed 'Weevil' at her.

"He took off." Keith admitted. "He's upset…"

Veronica dropped her head. "Dad… I still haven't told Logan."

"Do it now honey. If the storm is coming we've got to warn the neighbors." Keith quipped.

"Well lock up the barn and bring in the livestock Pa… Because this one's gonna be bad."

"Pizza for dinner?" He ventured.

"Sure." She decided. "Love you."

"You too." He smiled and hung up.

"Weevil knows?" Mac swallowed.

"And his whereabouts are currently unknown." She dialed Logan's number by hand, having taken it out of her phone already.

It rang twice before going to voicemail.

"Damn it!" Veronica swore before the beep. "Call me immediately Logan. I mean it. Weevil… Well, We think that Weevil's mom might have known your Dad. He caught us poking around and we don't know where he is. Just… Call me."

She hung up.

"Might I suggest a trip to the hospital?" Mac ventured, shaking her keys enticingly.

And just like that they were gone, both of them missing the Mazaratti's power and speed now that they so desperately needed it.

From the parking lot to the ICU, they ran as fast as they could. But good intentions and the most valiant of efforts can not stop an avalanche once it had begun.

Life seemed to slow down to a crawl as they rounded the corner.

Veronica's heart beat once, very slowly, in her ears.

The posted officers had stopped Weevil at the door and things had gone badly. Both officers were physically restraining him while he yelled in to Logan's room.

"Do I look like your brother? Do we look like brothers to you? Hunh?" The words themselves seemed to distort in to a slow motion roar. "My father didn't kill Lilly! My father didn't kill Lilly!" He was screaming and foaming at the mouth.

They dropped him to the floor and cuffed him in a graceless mess.

Veronica turned toward Mac and saw the pain register across her face before she looked back in to Logan's room.

The phone was in his hand and he was listening to Veronica's message – at least… he had been.

Now that Weevil's explosion was over he pressed the button to replay it and all color dropped from his face.

Veronica could feel her heartbeat in her face from the intensity of the moment.

"Let him go." Logan called out softly.

"Let him go!" Mac said to the closest cop. "Hey! Logan says to let him go." She pointed so the cop would look in to his room.

"Hey, hey!" The deputy stopped his friend. "Echolls says let him go."

"What?" The other cop looked up.

"He's pissed about something else." Logan told them. "He's not after me. It's just bad timing."

Hesitantly they unlocked the cuffs. Weevil spun with a defiant stare from hard and unyielding eyes through the tears that soaked them. But without another word he pushed past Veronica and Mac in a hasty exit.

Logan met Veronica's eyes. "Weevil?" He asked hesitantly.

And Veronica smiled sadly, feeling tangled in the life around her, and shrugged. "It looks like… Weevil."

No one moved and no one breathed until Dick stepped out of the Bathroom with a smile and sauntered up to the group.

"So…" Dick ventured. "What did I miss?"


	17. Ch17 Exhausted

Logan was tugging gently on a thread from the neck of his hospital gown while staring off in to space.

"Well, say something." Veronica prompted him.

"He was… Really angry." He met her eyes. "It's not like I don't understand it, I do. I was an ass. My… Our Dad… That doesn't sound right." He took a deep breath. "But… We've got a… A grudging respect, right?"

"I… I don't know Logan."

"We both grew up in Neptune, in the same school, in the same…"

But Veronica was shaking her head. "No Logan, you didn't. I once saw Weevil get humiliated in front of a class while quoting Social Distortion as his own work. Within a years time you were blowing up Shark Field for your plagiarism of Easy Rider… Logan… You went to one school and he went to the other… They just shared a building."

Logan looked away. "Are you telling me that it's hopeless? Because I cant do hopeless right now, all right? I'm half dead, in the hospital with no family, no girl, I…"

Logan, no!" She stopped him. "It's not hopeless. But a whole damn lot of it is out of your hands."

He smiled slightly. "You sure know how to kick a guy when he's down."

"If you'd like some better news, I might have some."

He met her eyes. "What is it?"

"Aaron's Kids supported more than one account. It supported three."

Logan's eyes bulged in an almost unhealthy looking extreme. "THREE?"

Veronica smiled. "And can you tell me why the medical expenditures for the second account would be 10-14 percent higher than the first?"

Logan shook his head. He didn't have a clue.

Veronica smiled. "Because, traditionally, it costs up to 15 percent more to raise a girl than a boy."

A fractured smile appeared on Logan's face and then it broke wide. "Really?" He asked. "A sister?"

"Yeah. Probably."

Mac smiled awkwardly as she stepped out of her car. "Ummm…"

Eli was fighting to control himself. "Listen!" He barked. "I'm… I'm sorry. Now is just not the time!"

"Actually… Now is like… The only time." She took a deep breath and pressed forward. "I'm the one who discovered that your mom worked for the Echolls before your grandmother did. I was working with Veronica."

"What gives you the right to…"

"I was switched at birth." She said as quickly as she could. "And if you promise not to ever tell anyone… I'll even tell you who with."

Weevil blinked and lost some of his flame but didn't respond.

"Veronica says you're trustworthy, so if you say you'll keep it a secret… I'll tell you."

"Why would you do that?" He asked at last.

"Because… She's rich. And I'm not. And… I hate her. I have for years. So… I think I'm close… Yeah. I'm close to … you know, getting it. About you and Logan."

"It's not true." Weevil told her.

"Maybe not." She told him. "And if not then there's no problem, right?" She took another deep breath. "So it's not like getting mad will help."

Eli shook his head. He knew when he was being hustled. "You're good." He told her. "I can see why Veronica likes you."

Mac smiled. "Thank you, but you're changing the subject."

Eli dropped his eyes. "So what if I am?"

"What if it's true… I'm sorry, do you want me to call you Eli or Weevil?" She asked, breaking the tension once again.

Weevil rubbed the back of his head. "Ummm… Eli is fine, thanks." He began to pull himself together.

"What would you do if it's true Eli?"

"Kill myself." He answered quickly. "And him." He sniffed loudly. "Just… Not in that order."

Mac chuckled slightly. "I would hope not."

Eli looked around the little alleyway as though seeing it for the first time. "How… How'd you find me?"

Mac swallowed. "I followed your from the hospital as soon as I could." She shrugged. "I was only half a minute behind you once I got to my car." She smiled. "I don't know how Veronica's going to get home."

Now it was Weevil's turn to laugh. "I wouldn't worry. She's resourceful."

"Yeah. She is." Mac gestured to the car. "Can I give you a ride?"

"You should. I was just angry enough to walk all the way home. Now I'm exhausted."

Mac smiled slowly. "Yeah. I can relate."

"Eli Navarro." Lamb smiled at the weight of the envelope in his pocket. "He stormed the hospital room and had to be restrained."

"So do they know for sure if he's the brother?" Ambrosia asked, making copious notes.

"The handcuffs bit his wrist." Lamb told her. "They've sent off a blood sample recovered off the handcuffs for DNA testing. They don't expect an answer for at least a day or so."

"Do they think this… Navarro is responsible for the attacks or not?"

"We are still investigating all possibilities." Lamb told her. "It's hard to establish an alibi for everyone he could have involved in a scheme like this, so his involvement isn't easy to rule out."

She nodded and smiled.

Lamb checked his watch. "I've got to get moving."

Ambrosia checked the clock on the wall. "Is that right?" She asked Lamb.

"Sure is." He began chewing on a toothpick.

"Time to fly!" She scooped up her belongings and vanished out the door in an instant.

Lamb chewed his toothpick slowly as the gears in his mind began to turn, very, very… (One more) very slowly.


	18. Ch18 The Twilight Diner

Keith enjoyed cooking for the most part but tonight it was something of a chore. Weevil's words had haunted him most of the day and now with Veronica due home at any moment the inevitable clash hung eminent in the air.

She seemed to sense it as she came through the door. The spring fell from her step and her eyes flew to the stern face of her father as he continued to cook.

"What did I do?" Veronica ventured.

He smiled grimly. "Nothing. You're not in trouble."

"Is this the 'unfortunate talk' face or the 'horrible news' face?"

He shook his head because she knew him so well. "Unfortunate talk." He forced a smile and held out a sauce spoon for her to taste. "But not until after dinner."

She smiled a tight-lipped smile and nodded happily at the taste of the sauce. After all, he was right. If an unfortunate talk had to ruin the evening but not dinner, then dinner should be enjoyed.

Mac rolled by Veronica's house on her way home after dropping Eli off. Dick's car was back in the driveway.

"Yep." Mac agreed out loud to the empty car. "She's resourceful."

Mac slipped down the street and around the corner. A woman passed in front of Mac's car at the stop sign and dropped a package in to the public mailbox. Mac would have been fascinated to know that the woman was Ambrosia and the package was a bomb… But Mac had absolutely no way of knowing that, so she drove on down the road.

Night was settling slowly all over Neptune and the day's traffic was dwindling to a minimum. Night shift appeared at the hospital and Logan took a very deep breath.

The doctor listened intently through the stethoscope. "Well Mr. Echolls, it looks like you'll be ready to travel tomorrow morning."

"Thanks." Logan leaned forward.

"Hey, when can I go home?" Dick asked.

"Now, for all I care. You're Davidson's patient." The older doctor scowled at Dick. "Didn't I once drag you out of a hot tub for having my daughter on your lap?"

Dick shrugged. "Almost impossible to tell. You all look alike to me."

"Doctors?" The doctor asked.

"Draggers." Dick explained.

Logan found himself chuckling. "You sure do make friends wherever you go."

"Speaking of which, where's Andy?"

The doctor looked to Dick. "You mean young Mister Webber from down the hall?"

"Yeah." Dick nodded.

"He's due back on the floor by seven." The old Doctor said softly. "But it's best he sleep after that, got it?"

"Sure." Dick shrugged. "But I got someone to run over a Gamecube and his favorite game. He promised to kick my butt but good."

The doctor straitened then smiled, a little less harshly. "Well, someone should. I'm sure."

Logan laughed again.

Dick shot him a look.

Logan shrugged. "What? He got you."

The doctor chuckled his way out the door.

Dick eyed Logan for a long minute. "What are you going to do if Weevil is actually Aaron Junior?"

Logan stirred slightly. "I don't know. Apologize for all the pool-boy jokes I guess."

Dick struck a grin. "Yeah. Weeves isn't all that bad. Remember that time I asked him if it was illegal to kill a Mexican? He actually laughed. His pal went nuts but … I don't know. I guess … You could have done worse."

"Yeah…" Logan looked up and met Dick's eyes. "But could he? I didn't really think about what it would mean for someone else to accept… You know, being a son or daughter of Aaron Echolls."

Dick nodded. "It's not your problem though."

"Of course it is. Weevil was blowing up at me all…"

Dick shook his head and interrupted him. "Bullshit. Facts are facts. You are his kid. Weevil might be. I hope I'm not, but hey, you never know anymore. But knowing it doesn't make it true. It was already true."

"So if your real dad was a psycho-killer you'd want to know?" Logan asked doubtfully.

"If I had a real dad I would want to know. And so what if he sucked? He sucked to you. I would feel bad for you. You had to deal with him." Dick shook his head. "He might come around man. You never know. He had what, like 20 minutes to deal with it all? Please. In a day or two…"

"He'll still hate it?"

"Sure. But he'll want to talk about it. Especially if he's entitled to any of the cash. Remember when you stole his grandmother's house? I would empty your bank account if I were him."

"Dude, shut up!"

Dick laughed.

"Really, shut up!" Logan chuckled despite himself.

Dick chuckled again.

"You know what I told him back then?" Logan chuckled again, only slightly. "I said we should all live together like some wacky sitcom family."

Dick burst out laughing and disturbed half the floor but seriously didn't care.

"Maybe we should do that." Logan chuckled. "Ask him to move in."

"BAH-HA-HA-HA!" Dick laughed so hard he turned red and beat the bed with his good arm before he began to wonder if Logan didn't mean it.


	19. Ch19 Before The Dawn

Eli hung up the phone in tears. His grandmother was very accommodating and perhaps even a little apologetic. He hoped that she couldn't hear the tears in his voice. But hope wasn't with Eli Navarro-Echolls tonight and she could tell without trying.

Eli's mind was churning with ideas. He was disturbed by the idea, mostly. Then he was disturbed by the rare and infrequent moments where he wasn't disturbed by the idea of being an Echolls.

Self-preservation kicked in just before midnight and he took two sleeping pills, finished a bottle of vodka and passed out in the middle of his efficiency apartment, it's bare bulb hanging overhead, still lit.

Mac was dreaming.

She was wandering the halls of Neptune High in a fog.

The bell rang and suddenly the halls were teeming with people, whizzing past her in two lines, on either side.

Everyone she knew was passing by in the mix of faces, all saying things.

Veronica needed a computer's birth certificate. Madison wanted a kidney. Duncan wanted to trade schedules with her and Wallace needed her geometry homework.

The bell rang again and the people began leaving the halls.

Suddenly Mac was gripped with a terrifying energy. She turned and bolted down the hall as it emptied, making for the far door, but she knew she'd never make it.

Her heart beat in her ears as the people drained in to the rooms and the doors closed one at a time.

Somewhere she could hear Eli screaming in slow motion "Do I look like your brother to you?"

She cast a glance back over her shoulder and saw he hall was empty. She spun back towards the door, only a few feet away but forever out of reach.

The last door slammed behind her and she ran face first in to him as he appeared.

Suddenly she was on the floor, tangled in his arms and legs, fighting to free herself from Cassidy Casablancas.

She jolted awake with a start and looked around the room. She was wet with sweat and breathing hard.

"My brother…" She thought for a long moment before jumping to her desk and pulling out Eli's birth certificate from her research.

"NO way." She said plainly. "No freaking way!"

Ambrosia stirred in her cell at the Neptune Police Station.

Lamb smiled at her through the bars. "I suppose that's too bad. If you don't want to talk you don't have to. I'm sure a smart girl like you is well aware of her rights."

She cut him a nasty look.

"But I've got you Ambrosia… Or should I say Tracy?"

She choked on her own breath and then swore to herself silently while he smirked.

"You can fool some of the people some of the time…" He let his head fall to one side. "Well, I'm sure you know the rest."

And with a long, lingering gaze, Lamb turned and strode proudly out of the holding area and back in to the office up front.

Ambrosia's eyes fell to the bed and she reluctantly lay down and turned toward the wall. There, she found an inscription carved in to the wall. It read simply: Weevil was here.

Deputy Sacks leaned in to Lamb's office. "Checked out Sheriff. Found the gun in the self-storage unit she rented. I'll be damned though… How did you figure it out?"

"A hunch." Lamb bragged. "Years of being around criminals, it gives you a sense of these things. And then when I heard her say 'Time to fly' when she was late… I connected it with the orderly from the hospital. He thought the gunman said 'Time to die' and then ran off. But it was 'Time to fly'."

"Wow. That's amazing." Sacks shook his head in bewilderment, which Lamb mistook for awe. "Any idea why she did it?"

"She hasn't cracked yet. But she will. Or Logan will know tomorrow. Either way, it's over." Lamb smiled. "And so, I'm going home, having a steak and sleeping in tomorrow morning. Don't call me unless the towns on fire."

"Can do!" Sacks smiled. "Have a good night."

"Oh," Lamb grinned. "I intend to."

Dick stood, alone and silent in the hospital hallway, just staring in to Andy's room.

Dick didn't know where Andy had gone or what his treatment entailed but when they brought him back to his room he was practically gray and fell asleep three times while getting from the wheelchair in to bed for the night.

Since then it seemed that his little body had refused to move at all save for the ever so slight pulsing of his chest as he tiny lungs drew breath.

After a long time, an older African American nurse eased up next to Dick, and shook her head.

"It's totally unfair." Dick whispered.

"I know." She told him plainly.

"He's a really cool kid." Dick whispered hoarsely.

"I'd like to think that they all are in one way or another. But you're right. He's a really cool kid. You should see the way he comforts his mother when she cries… It's like he's got an old soul."

Dick nodded absently. "He's got something. I'd be screaming and crying all day if that was me. And that's now, not when I was just a kid…" But he choked back on the words and by a sad coincidence the nurse laughed just as Dick began to cry.

Her face broke in empathy and she reached out and rubbed Dick's shoulder affectionately, while slowly guiding him back towards his room.


End file.
